


Spiders and Butterflies

by TrashqueenofAngmar91



Series: Of Irk and Earth [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Backstory, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Study, Defective Irken - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Headcanon, Lyn is vicious, Mental Instability, original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashqueenofAngmar91/pseuds/TrashqueenofAngmar91
Summary: In which Lyn carries out her choice and turns her back on the Empire.A prequel to “Close Encounters of the Idiot Kind”.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Red/Original Irken Character(s)
Series: Of Irk and Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749388
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Spiders and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this came out of the blue. I haven’t abandoned “Close Encounters”, I just got a persistent idea for a fic for another fandom and I decided to get it out of my system. I know this isn’t an update for the main story but I hope this will tide you guys over in the meantime!
> 
> It’s gory so if the tags weren’t revealing enough, feel free to back out. It’s pretty violent so heads up. It’s also part of the main storyline so there’s that too, it’s canon.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Spiders and Butterflies

"… _sweetheart. Sweetheart, no_."

The Irken technician rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. Her left foot tapped idly on the floor. She was already becoming impatient and she didn't want to argue with him.

"It's not that big of a deal," she said, her ruby red eyes narrowing into slits. She stared back into the visor, locking gazes with the other Irken she was having a video call with. "This'll be a challenge, I like challenges. It'll give me something to do."

" _Ugh, just listen to me!_ " the taller, male Irken commanded. " _Pax, you know who this is, right? We only put up with her and let her even continue to exist because she's a skilled and successful Invader. She's done a lot for the Empire and I don't want to waste a good soldier unless if I have no choice._ "

"I'm well aware of that, Red. That's why I want to work on her. Maybe I can help to restore her, it's what I was encoded to do, remember? I work on and oversee maintenance for the Control Brains and something like repairing a PAK is similar. I can do this."

" _I'm not saying you can't do it. I'm saying that I don't want you to work on her. I don't want you anywhere near her, she's insane_!"

"Because of the damage she sustained to her PAK in the line of duty. We all have our part to play, Red. You and Purple are the Tallest. I'm the technician and Lyn is the Invader. Sometimes we have to help each other out if we want to succeed or get to where we want."

" _Have some other PAK technician work on her._ " The Almighty Tallest let out a sigh. " _She…she knows about us, okay? You know about this whole mess. It was embarrassing and awkward and I hated every single moment of it! And Purple was right next to me! She didn't even have the decency to ask to speak to me alone about it!_ "

"Red, I understand. But she's acting this way because of the damage. Let me look at her and I'll see what I can do. I guarantee you that if I evaluate her PAK in person, I can try to reverse some of the malfunctions. It's probably going to take a few tries but I'll see what I can do. I know this is…delicate."

Pax was unwavering. Even though he was her Almighty Tallest, she wouldn't be deterred. She knew that he cared. She didn't actively seek to antagonize or argue with him but she was determined to see this through. Red couldn't meddle in her affairs all the time or constantly monitor her. She wanted to go about her business and fulfill her duties without him prying into everything.

It was confusing and complicated. And it was frowned upon. But Pax knew it was only allowed because she was tall and he was one of the Tallest. If both of them were short, undoubtedly, they'd be culled.

"I knew her," she went on. "We both knew her. She was part of our generation and height bracket. Lyn and I used to be close when we were smeets. She was so different back then. She's unrecognizable now. I want to see if I can fix her. It's a personal project for me, Red. I promise, I'll be careful."

The look on the Tallest's face was one of agony and reluctance. He ground his jaws and folded his hands together. The Irken emperor remained silent as he mulled it over.

Pax could easily tell he was anxious about the whole idea. She forced herself to be patient, fully intending to go through with it even if he refused it. He might whine, complain and groan about it but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. And he might get angry over her disobeying but Pax knew he would get over it.

" _Okay, okay, fine,_ " Red admitted.

Instantly, Pax smiled. Her antennae wiggled happily.

"Thank you, my Tallest," she smirked.

" _Please, please, please be careful_ ," Red begged. " _Let me know when you'll see her and let me know when you're done. I want to make sure she doesn't lay a hand on you. Because if she does, I won't care about her contributions to the Empire anymore._ "

"Red, it'll be fine. You don't have any faith in me!"

" _I know you do a good job with your stuff! I just don't trust her with you_."

"I'll contact you, I promise."

" _Thanks_." A small smile spread across his green face. " _We're due for a date sometime soon. It's your choice this time, sweetheart. Have any idea where you want to go?_ "

Pax laughed softly. Her face flushed and her cheeks became darker. Her antennae flattened against the back of her head.

"It's a toss-up between Ravia and the Diamond Dust Nebula," she said. "Maybe we'll flip a coin to decide. I'd love to have a night of dancing and eating on Ravia but I want to see the Nebula too. I heard it's really beautiful."

" _Alright, we'll decide together later_ ," Red agreed. " _I picked last time and it was kind of a disaster. But the bumper cars on Amusia-6 were too fun_." He visibly calmed down and seemed much more at ease. " _And Purple didn't enjoy that concussion he got but it was all in good fun._ " He smiled at her and the expression on his face was almost dream-like. " _I miss you_."

"I miss you too…" Her blush remained. "But my work is on Irk for now. I'll come join the Armada when I'm done."

" _I gotta let you go, Pax, I think Purple is trying to hoard up all the donuts again. Greedy jerk, I'm gonna go gnaw his fingers off._ "

"Don't kill him just yet!" Pax said those words teasingly and batted her eyes at him. "Bye, Red."

Now it was the Tallest's turn to blush. Instantly, his cheeks turned dark green and a very dorky and bashful smile shone on his face.

"… _bye, Pax_ ," he said, waving at her shyly.

The image of her male disappeared as the call was completed. The screen turned to static and Pax remained in her spot, warring with the warmth in her face. She couldn't help it. Without a doubt, she was attracted to him and it was becoming harder to hide. Some other Irken already knew about it. She didn't care but also did at the same time. It was hard to describe.

But she had work to do. She had to prep her tools and make her examination table ready for her patient or experiment.

What she didn't tell Red was that she already arranged the procedure. She was going ahead with it no matter what. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

(…)

When she heard the knocking on the door, she was alerted to the arrival of her guest. Pax set down the welding kit and walked over to the entrance to her workshop. She deactivated the locking mechanism and the door swung open, allowing her client to enter.

"Lyn!" Pax nodded. "Glad you could come as early as you could."

The shorter female Irken smiled widely. Her fingers curled and uncurled and her blue eyes were bright.

"I had to come," Lyn said. "I want this fixed. These malfunctions are getting worse and this PAK has been overheating a lot lately."

"Come in," Pax gestured. She stood aside, allowing the Invader to step inside the room. "I've been preparing for your arrival, I'm almost done. I just have to make sure I have everything in my toolkit."

Lyn stepped in, looking around. Half-finished projects and pieces of machinery were strewn about the Control Brain technician's workshop. There was a slight smell of oil, lubrication and metal in the air. There was a large computer visor that hung up on the far side of the room. On the right side of the room, there was a small snack bar and refrigerator, no doubt for Pax to utilize if she was kept within her workshop for an extended period of time. In the middle of the room, there sat an examination table. An extendable light was attached to the side of it and several other implements and tools were sitting atop a desk next to the table.

"Get comfy on the table and lay face down," Pax instructed. "I'll be needing to see your back so I can get to the PAK anyway."

Lyn only flashed her smile at Pax again. Calmly, she walked over to the table and climbed atop it. There was a cushioned hole for her face where she could comfortably rest it and not smother herself while facedown. The defective Invader positioned herself and as soon as her face was hidden from her rival, that smile melted away into a toothy snarl.

Her antenna pricked upwards, picking up on where Pax was in the room. She could hear her sifting through drawers and the soft clanking of metal as she moved tools and other objects about.

"Thank you for offering to help me out," Lyn said. "I owe you one, Pax."

"It's no problem, Lyn," the taller Irken remarked. "It's our duty. We sometimes have to help each other out in order to work all the cogs in the machine."

"I thought for certain the Tallest would deem me defective and force me to go through an existence evaluation."

"That damage you took was in service to your Tallest and the Empire. The least I can do is try to reverse what I can. You are useful, Lyn. A lot of the younger Invaders-in-training look up to you. The Tallest won't get rid of you. You've done far more good than harm. You've conquered quite a few planets, the most recent one being the homeworld of the savage bird-people."

"Yutus. And I thought that the Tallest would like my gift of highly trained and ferocious Yuti warriors. They refused them."

"I'm sure Tallests Red and Purple had their reasons. They aren't fond of species that aren't Irken."

"But other species have their worth. We were once partners with the Vortians then we backstabbed them. They were technological geniuses! They helped us build the Massive!"

"I know. But I don't make these rules."

"Some rules must be changed."

"Be careful who you say that to." Pax fell silent for a few moments as she finally gathered all her implements. "Okay, let's get this show on the road."

Lyn listened as she approached. She remained as stiff as a board and bided her time. She would have to be patient, however impossible the task seemed. The moment would present itself and she would spring forth to seize it.

Once Pax made it to the examination table, she turned on the overhead light. It lit up the area, casting a harsher and stronger illumination than the main one in the workshop. She toggled with the extendable neck, maneuvering it directly over her patient's PAK.

"Relax," Pax urged. "Relax your muscles in your back and keep the area as loose around the PAK as possible."

She could already see the damage from a distance. But now that she was up close to the device and had the light shining on it, the abuse was far more evident and obvious. There were numerous scrapes and dents in the PAK. She could feel some heat radiating from it, already confirming that it was overheating. It was also chipped in some places, exposing some of the inner mechanisms of the technology.

"With enough damage applied to the right components, you definitely can manifest personality deviances," Pax lectured. "I'm going to do a scan on your PAK so I can get more data."

Lyn said nothing in reply. She remained unmoving as she heard the slight hum of a machine as it extended from the ceiling above and began to scan her PAK. Her hidden face was still contorted into a hostile grimace. Everytime Pax spoke, she found herself increasingly impatient. She only wanted to get it done and over with. This was torture.

"What's it like?" Lyn asked, a thought suddenly occurring to her.

"What's what like?" Pax retorted, raising a brow.

"Being the main technician for the Control Brains."

"It's a horrifying honor." Pax sighed and shuddered quietly. "A lot is on your plate. You have to optimize and maintain their systems and data. Everything has to run perfectly and smoothly. And you can't screw up or you risk termination. Not even the Tallests are above them so I'm especially all the more disposable."

"Oh, I don't know about that. If something were to happen to our Tallests, Fry-lord Sizz-Lorr would take over. And if he couldn't then it would be passed down to you. I don't think they'd do something like that. You're one of the top ten tallest Irken so that's unlikely."

"Behind me is Party-lord Kaus and I don't think he'd be fit for the position at all. He's perfect for being the Governor of Ravia but as Tallest? He'd try to resign so he could go back to his partying, drinking and cavorting with other species."

"But he's tall so he has no choice."

"I suppose."

"See? Do you see what I mean when I say the rules must be changed?"

"Let's not talk about this anymore, Lyn. It's dangerous." There was a small "ding" that sounded from the scanner, signaling that it was done. "Ah, here we go."

The schematics and results from the scan then popped up on the hanging visor. Pak's eyes widened when she viewed the images. The damage was profound and widespread. The life support system was intact by some fluke. The personality components almost looked like shreds of scrap metal. Other parts that were associated with reasoning and mental capacities were damaged as well. The internal cooling fan was fried and rendered useless.

While Irken did have organic brains, they were somewhat obsolete in the eyes of some. One might be bold enough to say they were considered secondary organs with the advent of PAKs. They were reliant upon the technology that governed everything about them. An Irken without a PAK was unheard of. There were no exceptions and every smeet was bestowed one as soon as they hatched from their gestational tube. From that moment on, they were dependent on it.

"This is going to take a lot of work, I'm not gonna sugarcoat it," Pax finally announced. "I can at least install a new cooling fan for you. It'll help with the overheating. If it overheats too often and for too long, it can make things worse."

"Do that then," Lyn said.

"I'm going to need to prepare more to tackle your more serious damages. I'll have to clear some time to work on those and so will you. If your life support systems were as shredded as other parts, then you probably wouldn't be here right now. But the cooling fan is easy to get to so I can do that. Let me go find that part and we'll start."

Subtly, Lyn bristled when she felt Pax touch her PAK. She heard her open it up and then set the battered casing aside, exposing the skeleton and components of the complex mechanism.

"Your PAK looks like one that should be attached to a dead drone," Pax continued. Her voice trailed off as she walked away from the table.

"Maybe I'm too determined to die," Lyn smiled cruelly. "I can't. I still have so much I want to do."

"Do you have a new mission?"

"Yes. And it will be the most defining one of my career yet."

"I remember when we were so young but not quite smeets anymore… You didn't want to become a soldier, you wanted to babysit smeets all day and monitor their growth." A small but fond smile was on the taller female's face as she sifted through the parts cabinet, searching for a small, replacement fan. "Now look at you. You're personally helping to expand the Empire and you love it."

Her memory was intact. Lyn almost wished that was damaged during those countless confrontations and incidents. Because for the smallest instant, she felt guilt. She dared to feel regret for what she was about to do.

"But what about your mission?" Pax continued, completely unaware. "Did the Tallest tell you where it was? Or what it is for that matter?"

"My mission is here, on Irk," Lyn revealed.

"Safeguarding the homeworld from Resisty forces?" She smiled when she found the part. It was perfect. "That is a great honor to defend our home from our enemies."

"No, that's not it. This mission is strictly confidential."

"Oh, say no more. I won't push the envelope further. It's no business of mine."

Pax approached Lyn again, cradling the cooling fan in her left hand. She leaned against the table once she made it and peered into the exposed PAK. Visually, she located the older, defunct fan, noticing that one of the fins of it was snapped. The heat still radiated from the device and the fan didn't kick on it. It was definitely an issue but she planned on fixing that.

The technician plucked up a tiny screw driver and leaned in closer to remove the defective fan. She bit her lower lip, keeping herself as steady as possible while she began to unbolt it.

"But I can share it with you," Lyn said. "I can openly tell you about it."

"I thought you said it was confidential," Pax said, still focusing on removing the part.

"It is. And I haven't told anyone else about it."

"Then why tell me about it? I…I wasn't briefed about it or anything."

"It's an assassination mission."

Pax couldn't even fully comprehend her treacherous meaning. It was too late whenever she heard a mechanism activate. Then she felt something sharp plunge directly through her chest and emerge through the other side of her own PAK.

Her grasp on the screwdriver disappeared and it clattered to the table. Pink blood oozed from the gaping wound in her chest. The PAK appendage still remained lodged in her body cavity, keeping her in place. The pain was excruciating and yet numbing, causing her to remain locked in her stance. Pax made no noise and when she finally gasped, a thick glob of blood ran out of her mouth.

Lyn sat upwards, finally facing her rival and giving her a sickening smile. Finally, she pulled the jagged limb out of Pax's chest, causing blood to spray forth and flow far more freely. Pax collapsed to her knees, her hands supporting her heaving shape as she gripped onto the side of the table.

"You took away my life from me!" Lyn suddenly screamed out. Her rage finally was turned loose. No longer could she maintain her cracking façade. "It would've been mine if only you didn't exist!"

The blood drenched appendage lashed out again, slashing along Pax's right cheek. The taller female fell backwards, clutching her cheek with one hand. Her other hand pressed firmly against the grisly wound on her chest, trying to contain the blood flow and her exposed organs as much as possible. The fizzling of her damaged PAK hummed in her ears.

Lyn clambered over the side of the examination table, forsaking it. She plucked up the battered, discolored casing that covered her frayed PAK and applied it. The sound of the case clicking into place assured her.

"A damaged PAK is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Lyn said. "It has awakened me. It cannot filter and control me. If I could take this thing off and never wear it again, I'd happily do it. But I can't die. I refuse to. I have too much to do. I never intended you to fix it, I only wanted to have a chance to get you when you were alone and vulnerable."

Lyn's betrayal burned and infuriated Pax. Her eyes looked almost fiery as she stared into the cold but bright eyes of the mad Invader. The technician's breathing was labored, her respiration organs undoubtedly damaged by the surprise attack. A pool of her life leaked out beneath her, almost looking like a grisly, liquid aura radiating.

"My defect was caring about you," Pax bitterly remarked.

"I'm not the quiet, meek smeet you sought to resurrect by fixing my PAK," Lyn seethed. "I am never going back to that again! I know what I have to do. And killing you is the first thing I have to cross off on my list."

As soon as Lyn lashed out to slash her abdomen open, Pax rolled out of the way. She grimaced from the action, undoubtedly paining her in the process. Her own PAK limbs sprung out, supporting her as she clutched at her chest. The limbs seemed weak and wobbly however, her device having been damaged from the earlier strike. Stray sparks of electricity jumped from the damaged and exposed machinery on her back.

Lyn bore her teeth at Pax, growling furiously at her. Her gloved claws curled, poised to literally tear her apart if need be.

"You're a threat," Pax said. "I just never saw it until now…"

"I know I can never have him especially after what I plan to do," Lyn smirked maliciously. "That's alright."

"I can't let you leave this room alive!"

"Then come and kill me, Technician. Maybe you can drown me with all that blood. I'd love to see you try."

Pax ignored the warnings her PAK was giving her. She knew she was on borrowed time. Even with her PAK's support, if she lost enough blood, she would die. While it was quite efficient with preserving an Irken's life, it only did so much in certain situations. The limb had ruptured a few vital organs and blood vessels, spelling out her doom.

But she would try to take Lyn with her. She couldn't let her run free. She couldn't let her hurt Red.

Pax's body bristled and the metal limbs skittered towards Lyn. She blindly charged, knowing only that she had to stop her. She passed her basic, mandatory military training but she was no trained killer.

Lyn waited. And when her foe approached close enough, she sidestepped, twisting her body aside. She leapt up to Pax's height, her foot directly in line with the taller Irken's PAK. An eight inch retractable blade emerged from the tip of her boot and she delivered a powerful kick to the device.

An agonized scream erupted from Pax as the pain suppression mechanism was instantly shredded by the blade. Lyn winced and twitched from the electricity that coursed through her. The steel blade had indeed caused major internal damage to the PAK but slicing through that machinery, wires and components wasn't without risk. Upon realizing the damage that was dealt, she hastily retracted the blade to avoid further harm upon herself.

Pax had curled up around herself, doubled over in pain but still being supported by the wobbly metal limbs. Now that her opponent had destroyed that crucial component, she was wracked with agony. She was a prisoner to her pain.

Lyn grabbed onto one of the four limbs. With all of her might, she began to swing Pax around. The Invader's hand tightened forcefully around one of the joints and applied pressure that was fueled by adrenaline and fury. The joint crumbled beneath that power and the freed portion was eagerly seized by Lyn. Then Pax was sent spiraling through the air.

As soon as the technician roughly crashed onto the ground, Lyn leapt forward. Pax was given no time to recover or regain her bearings. The Invader buried one of her knees into her neck and leaned forward, greedily eyeing her foe's antennae. In one swift motion, she effortlessly sliced them off with her crude but sharp weapon.

Pax wailed at this dismemberment and she tried to roll about, trying to escape. The antennae twitched in the hand of their new owner. Lyn's eyes practically glowed in glee and she stuffed them into her pocket. She claimed her trophy. But she was far from done.

With the tip of the confiscated PAK limb, Lyn stabbed her in one of her eyes. The caterwaul that came from the taller female went ignored by her. Her cries had fallen on unmerciful and frenzied ears.

She stabbed her again and again… And again and again.

And even when Pax finally fell silent, Lyn didn't stop. She couldn't. She only stopped when there was nothing left but a gruesome pile of gore.

Her choice was made. And she would never turn around.


End file.
